


Bird Watching

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Lemon Cakes, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Smut, brothel, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta
Summary: Sandor Clegane visits a brothel in search of a whore's company, but finds himself drawn to the maid





	Bird Watching

Stepping into the dimly lit brothel, Sandor brushed the dirt from his shoulders as he entered the main parlor. He was greeted by the owner, a rather stout women who called herself, “Madam Ann.” He was in need of a fuck, long overdue, in fact. Madam Ann snapped her fingers and within seconds at least nine women entered the room, all varying shapes and sizes, though the majority of them were blondes. They all wore corsets that forced their tits up to their necks. They wore too much paint on their faces, and smelled of cheap perfume. A hint of shimmering copper caught his attention, and he turned his head to see a young maiden dusting furniture with a rag. She was a bit tall, with an ample bosom and radiant red hair that fell in waves all the way down to her waist.

 

“I’ll take her.” He pointed an index finger at the woman dusting.

 

“Oh, that is our newest hire, Sansa. Excellent choice.” Madam Ann said, “Sadly, the girl is not ready. She is still a maiden and has not yet been trained in the ways of pleasing a man, which is why she currently does our cleaning for us.”

 

Sandor growled his displeasure. He wanted what he wanted, and that was the end of it.

 

“But...I suppose, if she would agree to it, she could dance for you and take off her clothes...if that would please you my lord.”

 

Sandor eyed the redhead once again, then surveyed the other women. He decided that he would rather watch her and fuck into his own hand than spend time with any of the others. Nodding his acceptance, Madam Ann whispered to the young woman and then showed both of them to a dark private room. The room contained a small raised platform against the left wall, and on the right there was a large and luxurious bed and a single upholstered chair. Madam Ann encouraged Sandor to remove his clothes and make himself comfortable. Once she had left the room, he complied, leaving his clothing in a pile on the floor and settling into the chair, legs spread wide.

 

Sansa stepped onto the little stage tentatively at first, but as she started to loosen her clothing and saw Sandor’s anticipation of her, the nervousness went away. She let her dress fall down one shoulder, and then the other, slowly revealing her breasts as she let the dress fall down her body and pool at her feet. When she saw Sandor begin taking himself in hand, she turned around and peered at him over her shoulder as she slowly slid her underskirt past her shapely hips and down under her buttocks, until the skirt joined the dress on the floor of the stage. She only had one article of clothing left. Turning to face forward again, she could see him gripping his shaft, tugging furiously. She hooked her thumbs under the waist of her smallclothes and pushed them down an inch at a time, delicious torture for the man who was now devouring her with his eyes. When they were fully removed, she tossed them to the side. Free from all clothing, Sansa stepped closer to the edge of the platform and sat, knowing what he wanted so desperately to see. 

 

Slowly, she leaned back and spread her legs for him, giving him full view of the pink slit of flesh nestled between them. It was framed by a halo of neatly trimmed red hair.

 

His mouth watered at the sight of her there. What he would give to get close enough to smell her scent, or to touch her, or taste her, or plunge himself into her and watch her writhing in pleasure beneath him as he entered her over and over again. He probably could have stared at that part of her for hours, but he found that no matter how glorious each area of her body was, his gaze kept returning to her eyes. Their cool blue was somehow sweet and innocent, but also seductive. They were seducing him now, in fact. He was halfway across the room before he realized that he had gotten up out of the chair he had been sitting in.

 

Sansa’s eyes took him in as he approached, but they were not fearful. That was, until they traveled down his body to the large cock that bounced with each step he took. She knew that men became aroused by women, and that their bodies did strange things, but this was the first time she had seen it up close for herself. It turned her on to think that she had done that to him. She had made him hard, and he wanted her. He wanted her so badly that he could no longer sit down. Madam Ann had told her that once a man is fully aroused, there isn’t a thing they will not do in order to have their most primal need met. They will spend thousands, promise ships and jewels, some would even give away their homes, just to have a woman bring them to release. Looking at Sandor’s eyes now, she recognized the hunger. She was not fully trained in the art of pleasing a man, that was true, but there was something about him that made her want to try. The closer he came, the more she could smell his natural male scent of musk and sweat. Peeking at his arousal once again, she noticed a warm pulling sensation deep within her. Her perfect apricot nipples were erect, and her breath was coming quick and shallow. Yes, something was happening to her as well.

 

He was almost to her when she stood abruptly and backed away from the edge of the stage.

 

“Madam Ann told you, I am not yet trained in the ways of pleasing a man.”

 

He was still drinking in the sight of her body. “Aye, she did.”

 

“So then why do you approach me?”

 

“She said that you were not ready to please a man...she didn’t say that you were not ready for a man to please you.” He flashed her a wicked grin.

 

Sansa’s eyes grew wide with astonishment. A man please a woman? Sansa’s knowledge up until now had been that sex was only for breeding and for pleasuring a man, that was it. The idea of sex being for the enjoyment of a woman was, well, odd.

 

“Allow me to please you, Sansa. It would give me great pleasure to do so.”

 

Sansa thought for a moment. She was now in the business of pleasuring men. If he says that pleasing her would pleasure him as well, what was the harm in that? She would be doing exactly what she was meant to do, just in an unusual way. Sansa stepped down from the small stage and onto the floor. She gave Sandor a nod, then turned around and placed her hands on the stage in front of her, bending slightly at the waist to offer him access to his prize, the thing he desired most.  She had braced herself to be mounted by him when a strong arm grasped her bicep and gently turned her around. She stood facing him, his gaze heavy with lust.

 

“I’ll have you like this. I want to see your eyes as I take you.”

 

Sansa swallowed. “As you wish.”

 

Sandor scooped her up with both arms and carried her across the room, then gently lowered her onto the bed. Her creamy skin stood out in contrast against the deep purple velvet that was beneath her. If he never remembered another thing in his life other than this moment, that would be good enough for him.

 

He lowered himself over her as Sansa spread her legs for him once again. Another time he would lick and suck at her there, drawing orgasm after orgasm from her sweet lips, but today his need was too strong. He placed his weight on the forearms that were now on either side of her head. He could feel the heat from her cleft enticing him, almost begging him to enter. Using one hand, he rubbed the head of his cock along her wetness several times before guiding the tip inside of her warmth. Sansa froze, then grasped the back of his muscled arms with delicate hands. He bent down and kissed her forehead, her nose, each of her cheeks, and then finally her exquisite mouth. He pushed himself in a bit further, and Sansa squeezed his arms in response. With one final push, he buried himself in her completely. She winced for a moment, no doubt the stinging pain from losing her maidenhead. 

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Sansa nodded and licked her lips. This was not at all as scary as she had been told it could be. He was being gentle with her, and her entire body was abuzz with warmth. This felt good. She wasn’t sure if it was because of what they were doing, or if it was because she was with him, but something caused her to relax and sink into the feeling.

 

He began thrusting in and out of her, slowly at first, but then deeply and more rapid. Each push and pull tickled a sweet spot deep within Sansa. She felt as if the inside of her body was somehow climbing, but that there was no summit in sight. Up and up she went, floating, drifting, losing herself to the mist that surrounded her. Every time he moved within her she felt more and more, she could feel herself beginning to tighten around him, as if she were squeezing the pleasure from his body. Again and again he rocked into her, moving her entire body with just his cock. It seemed as if she were ascending a never ending ladder of pleasure when her body finally tensed and shook, and she released a guttural cry followed by several soft whimpers. Sandor covered her mouth with his and increased his speed almost frantically. He became aware that he was now fucking her the way that a green boy would have. Fortunately, her inexperience meant that she wouldn’t know the difference. He shook the bed with his movements. Sansa watched his face, how it seemed to be losing control, surrendering to the ecstasy. One more thrust and then he pulled himself out of her and spilled his hot seed onto her taut stomach. He was sweaty and out of breath when he collapsed onto the bed next to her. Again, Sansa was reveling in the thought that she had done that to him, she had made him desperate to be inside of her, and he had spilled his seed because of what their bodies had done together.

 

Sansa turned her head to the side, regarding Sandor still panting next to her. “Is it always like that? That warm, decadent feeling?”

 

A faint chuckle escaped his lips. “It is with me, little bird. I promise you now, any time that you and I are together in that way, you will find your pleasure before I do. Seven hells, if I weren’t needed elsewhere, I would please you again right now.”

 

The small fleshy bump above Sansa’s folds twitched at the thought of him pleasuring her again. She liked the idea of finding release every time, but sadly that was quite rare. Whores were used for a man’s pleasure, nothing more.

 

As if he could somehow read her thoughts, Sandor spoke again. “There is one way you could enjoy yourself every time.” He swallowed, and then continued nervously. “If you were mine. You could leave this place, travel with me. I would keep you safe, and we could have one another whenever we liked.” He exhaled sharply through his nose and turned to face her. “Your eyes are not meant to be in a brothel. Come with me.”

 

Sansa’s mind was reeling. It was only her first day on the job, and she was already being propositioned. She believed him, though. She believed what he had said about keeping her safe and them being able to please one another. Deciding it was dangerous to hesitate another moment, she finally gave him a reply.

 

“I accept. I will go with you.”

 

Sandor gave a subtle nod of approval, and began stroking the smooth skin of her side with the back of one hand. The moment he had seen her in the parlor, he knew that he had to make her his by any means necessary. Today, she had gone from working in a brothel to being his personal escort. If all went according to plan, he would soon make her his wife. There was nothing, and no one, he wanted more.


End file.
